CHLOE
by Camille-uh
Summary: The night before Edward and Bella exchange their vows. Edward's past came back, CHLOE, an exgirlfriend who he didn't know he was married to. Chloe vowed to never leave until she makes Edward hers once again. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

Here is my latest fan fiction. 'Chloe' ENJOY!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter One

The Bachelor Party

_Edward's point of view…_

After I descend from Bella's bedroom window after saying our last goodnights as an unmarried couple. By tomorrow, she would officially be mine. I met my brothers who were impatiently waiting for me inside Emmett's jeep. I hopped inside the front seat since Jasper was already settled in the backseat. "Its grizzly and mountain lion time!" Emmett excitedly exclaimed as he pressed his foot against the gas pedal. "By tomorrow night, Edward will become a man!" he teased.

"First honeymoon is the best one of them all. You can never take your first time back." Jasper replied. I heard Emmett chuckled.

"I remembered my first time with Rose. The day after I have woken up from my transformation. Though, I wasn't her first and she was mine. Dang it was memorable." Emmett reminisce… He doesn't have to remind me because I heard all of their thoughts that night, and boy, I had to leave the house for three months. I locked myself in a motel room a hundred miles away until Esme came and got me. My two horniest siblings, together. "Though yours will be a lot more complicated than ours." he added.

"Tremendously..." I sighed.

"Cant you transform her before the big night? Like after the wedding? You can wait three to four more days. For goodness sake, you waited more than a century to get laid. Three or four days will be a breeze." Emmett chuckled. "Then you two can break the beds and maybe a house like Rose and I did." Flashbacks of his and Rosalie's three houses that they have destroyed while they were having sex played in his dirty mind.

"Urgh, Emm! Please don't think that." I groaned.

"Sorry, can't help it." he chuckled. "You remembered the looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces when they saw the first house." he said in a booming laugh. "It was priceless."

"I wish I could have seen that." Jasper giggled in the backseat.

"You're lucky you didn't, believe me." I mumbled. Emmett let out another booming laugh as he turned towards Olympic National Park towards Mt. Olympus where there are lots of mountain lions.

"I'll take your word on it." Jasper replied.

After filling myself up with four mountain lion and a grizzly bear that Emmett forced me to catch, I was full enough to be alone with Bella for at least four days.

"So Edward, honestly, you never had a girlfriend before?" Emmett asked as the three of us rested on a huge boulder. My mind ran through the years that Emmett and I have known each other, searching if I ever shared to him about my past relationships. None came to mind.

Just Carlisle.

Carlisle knows me better than anyone. I can tell him everything and anything. "I mean, I had girlfriends when I was a human. You were seventeen and I bet you had at least one." he added.

With all honesty I have forgotten most of my human years. Its been too long. It's no longer a part of me. I am after all no longer human.

"I bet Jazzy here had broken a couple of hearts." Emmett said as he pats Jasper's shoulder.

"A few…" Jasper confessed with a half smile.

"So little Eddie. Have you ever had a girlfriend that you never told us about? Bella will never know. It'll be our little secrets." Emmett said as he and Jasper waited for my reply.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. "There was one," I said trying to remember my human years. Her long straight ebony hair, beautiful oval brown eyes, red luscious lips, and her rosy cheeks played in my mind. The sound of her laugh and her voice that used to send static through my spine. She was the catch of the town and surprisingly she wanted to be with me but somehow throughout the time we were together, something in my life was missing. I had to break up with her and the following day, I caught the Spanish fever.

"What's her name?" Jasper asked intrigue.

"Chloe," I whispered. "We were together since I was fifteen and she was fourteen. She moved next door to my home. Our fathers talked about how great it would be if the two of us were to marry. That didn't happen because something was missing in my life."

"Wow, you're holding back on us." Emmett laughed. It's a typical reaction from my goofy brother.

"So did she ever marry someone else?" Jasper asked in his melodic voice.

"I… I don't know. I fell ill the day after I have broken it off with her. I returned home a month after my transformation just to collect all of my momentum of my parents. I peeked in her bedroom window and she was clutching a portrait of me and that's the last I have seen of her. With her being so attractive, I bet she didn't die alone." It's true.

"_**Prettier than Rose?" **_Emmett asked in his thought.

"Yes, prettier than Rosalie when she was a human." I replied.

"So does Carlisle know all this?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, I have no secrets with Carlisle." I replied laying down.

"I promise I wont tell anyone… not even Rose." Emmett said as he gets up.

"Thanks Emm," I said patting his shoulder.

"Like we always say," Emmett laughed.

"Whatever happens in our bachelor parties, stays in our bachelor party!" we all said as we laughed like idiots.

"Wait," Emmett whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen," he said. I closed my eyes and used all my senses. I can hear branches cracking as leaves blew away. No animal can move this fast. This only means one thing.

"Outsiders," Jasper growled.

"More like an outsider. He's by himself." Emmett corrected.

The three of us stood on the top of the boulder and waited for our unexpected guest. "Must be one of the guest for the wedding." I said as I tried to take in the unfamiliar scent. Like strawberries and cherries. Very sweet scent.

"No, I don't recognize it, do you?" Jasper growled once more. His breathing began to pick up its pace.

"Jasper calm down," I whispered. "I don't recognize the scent but I don't sense any-"

'_**It's Edward! It's Edward!" **_an angelic female's thoughts echoed the mountain.

"Edward? What is it?" Emmett asked.

She knows me?

I watched the trees sway as the female vampire excitedly made her way towards us. "Edward?" Emmett said tugging on the sleeve of my shirt. "Who is it?"

"Edward!" An excited figure screamed as she launched her hard stoned body against mine. The two of us fell on the ground with me laying on my back. I quickly opened my eyes and a pair of beautiful oval shaped red eyes starring at me. I can see a hint of sparkle in her eyes. Her luscious red lips exposing all her clear white teeth. She was smiling… happy to see me. "Oh Edward, I have finally found you!" she shrieked. I was amazed, this isn't happening, this isn't real. She can't be real.

"Chloe?" I finally asked in a whisper.

"Yes! You remember!" she excitedly said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly got up and pulled her arms away from me. "I've been searching for you for a hundred years and this is how you great your wife?" she asked. My eyes grew wide. Emmett and Jasper's shocking thoughts echoed and I tried to block them. They're surprised; How do you think I feel?

"We were never married." I said in a nervous laugh.

Delusional vampire!

"Oh Edward," she said as she took a step closer to me and I took a step back. "How else do you think I held the rights to your home after your parents passed on and your body never found?"

"You're lying to me!" I yelled. I watched Chloe open her black backpack that she carried on her back and took out a plastic envelop. She then handed me an original copy of our marriage license. It had my signature in it but it wasn't neatly signed. Also my father's signature and her father's signature. "This is impossible!" I said handing Jasper the paper.

"It is," Chloe protested biting her lower lip. If vampire could cry, I bet she would be crying right now. A sudden images played in her head of my father laying on a hospital bed beside mine signing the marriage documents that Chloe's father was holding as Chloe held my hand as I try to breathe. She was in tears.

"Why don't we go back to the house and let Carlisle see this if this is authentic." Jasper said in his calm and rational voice.

I continued to stare at Chloe, disbelief of this news. She too, never took her eyes away from me. She just kept on reminiscing about the last day she'd seen me in the hospital.

"You settled?" she asked confused. _**"Why would a vampire find a place and call it home?" **_she thought.

"We're not like the others, we're vegetarians." Emmett said in a laugh. I saw Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"_**What in the world is a vegetarian vampire?" **_she thought.

"Long story," Jasper replied. "Why don't we all get in the car and see Carlisle."

"A car?" she asked still confused.

Chloe was still as beautiful as I remembered her. Even with tattered old fashioned clothes. She still looked magnificent.

Wait, what am I thinking?

Edward snap out of it, you have Bella and your not married to Chloe. This is all lies. A person thoughts can sometimes be lies.

"Yeah you know four wheels with a motor so that we don't have to run or walk anywhere?" Emmett laughed. Everything was a joke to him.

"I know what an automobile is." Chloe politely replied. "I just don't see the use if you have endless energy."

"Well, we try to blend in." Jasper replied.

"Look lets all go see Carlisle so that this can all be settled." I snapped. Chloe bit her lower lip and followed Emmett and I towards the jeep. Chloe hesitated as she settled on the backseat with Jasper. She was afraid of ridding a car.

This will be an interesting night.

As we pulled in our garage, Alice's thoughts of madness echoed in the air. _**"What the hell is going on? My vision! Edward I am going to rip you into pieces and burn you myself if this wedding doesn't happen. What is so important that the wedding wont-" **_her thought stopped when she entered the garage and saw Chloe walking out of the car. _**"Whose she?" **_she asked in a thought. I sped through Alice without answering her thought.

"Carlisle!" I called.

"In my office!" Carlisle replied. I sped upstairs and didn't bother to knock on the closed door before entering. "Is everything alright Edward?" he asked in a concerned tone of a voice getting up from his chair. I tossed the marriage license in front of him. He quickly scanned the document. _**"Impossible," **_he said in a thought.

"Is it authentic?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Um… yes, I have encountered the Prier in the hospital." Carlisle said still starring at the document. "He was the one that gave most of the patients during the Spanish fever their last rights." he placed the document down and looked at me. _**"He was the one that gave your parents their last rights and yours as well. But I had no idea he married you also. You honestly didn't know about this Edward**_?" he said in a thought.

"No recollection whatsoever" I sighed.

"You know you can not marry Bella unless this is annulled." He said as he placed his right hand on my left shoulder.

"I know…" I sighed. "What am I going to tell Bella? How am I going to explain this to her?"

"Just tell her the truth." Carlisle whispered.

"But Carlisle, its been a hundred years and why does it need to be annulled?" Alice asked appearing by the door. "I mean Edward has a new identity."

"It's all up to you son. It doesn't have to be annulled." Carlisle said. _**"Your mind would be clearer if it is annulled son but it's your decision." **_he added in a thought.

"No…" Alice groaned. "You can't do this Edward." she added after seeing a vision of the wedding not happening. "Edward!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said walking pass her ignoring all her rude thoughts. I hate raining on Alice's parade but I have to do this, I need to make things right. I want to start my life with Bella the right way.

* * *

**COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!  
Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I really appreciate all of them =) Well... here is chapter two! ENJOY!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter Two

The Past Meets the Present

_Edward's Point of View…_

"Oh Edward I am so glad to see you!" Bella said as she wrapped her fragile arms around my waist and buried her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her silky hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella," I said barely in a whisper but to her, it's a normal tone to a human's ear.

"Is that Carlisle?" she asked as she quickly ran downstairs. I silently trailed behind her.

"What? This is insane!" Charlie screamed. Carlisle was calmly sitting in one of the wooden dinning chairs.

"We have to respect his parent's last wishes." Carlisle said getting up. "Listen Charlie this is hard for all of us. Edward doesn't want to do this anymore than we do but if Bella agrees-"

"Agrees on what?" Bella said. I can hear her heart erratically beats just like when I kiss her. "Edward what's going on?" she asked with her concerned brown eyes locked towards me.

"_**Son, you must tell her, just like we have planned." **_I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

"_**I knew he would end up hurting my daughter. I knew they were too young to get married in the first place. Now this is nothing but humiliation just like what he had brought us when he left without telling her a proper goodbye." **_Charlie thought as he waited for me to talk. My eyes never left Bella and hers never left mine as well.

"Edward?" she asked barely in a whisper. I can see tears began to form in her eyes.

"Bella, I have to go to Chicago. To collect things that belonged to me." I finally managed to say.

"Chicago?" she asked confused.

"Yes, my birth place. Its crucial that I should have it taken care of now or else I wont get it back." I explained in a calm and rational voice.

"But Edward, its been…been years. What else can you collect?" she asked confused as she pressed her tiny fingers on my chest.

"Bella, I need to collect my only momentum left of my parents." I said brushing the lose trend of hair away from her face. This was the story that Carlisle and I prepared for Charlie and once Bella is at our home, I would tell her the truth.

"Then, I'll come with you," she quickly said.

"_**Hell she's not," **_Charlie thought.

"I think you're better off here, I don't want to-" before I could finish my sentence she interrupted me.

"Who cares Edward if this more important than our wedding day then we will postpone the wedding that you ask me to, you owe me this much." she said with her face getting closer towards mine.

"Alright, if its okay with your dad." I gave in.

"Bells," I heard Charlie said.

"Dad, please. If I am going to start a life with Edward, I want to know all about him." Bella said as she walked towards her dad. "Please dad."

Charlie sighed. "Alright," he gave in.

"She'll be in good hands, I am coming along with them." Carlisle said.

"Alright," Charlie replied biting his lower lip. His thoughts circled on what he would tell his friends and family on why the wedding was postponed.

"When are we leaving?" Bella asked.

"In a couple of hours," I replied.

"I'll go pack," Bella said as she stumbles walking up the stairs.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Why don't you go help Bella pack. I'd like to have a word with Charlie."

"Alright," I replied as I walk up the stairs.

"Charlie, we will still have the reception at our home for all your family that's coming for the wedding. I would gladly give everyone a voucher for their-"

"There's no need Carlisle. Its only Renee and Phil coming from our side." I heard Charlie interrupt.

"Thank you," Carlisle said as he shakes Charlie's hand. "But the reception is still on. We don't want all the food to go to waste."

"I'll let everyone know." Charlie replied.

I walked inside Bella's room and she was packing as quickly and carefully as she can. She stumbled over one of her books that was laying on the floor. She kicked the book aside and continued to pack her clothes. "Do you think packing for three days is good enough?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied as I watched her by the door.

After fifteen minutes of packing, Carlisle, Bella, and I left Charlie's home and headed to my house. "We will meet you in Chicago son," Carlisle said as the three of us gets out of the car.

"We? Wait aren't we all flying there?" Bella confusingly asked as I help her walk out of the passenger's side.

"No, we're driving, separately." I replied as I placed my hand on her back to guide her inside the house.

"Who else is Carlisle bringing?" Bella curiously asked as she stare at me.

"_**Edward's back and I smell human, so mouthwatering." **_I heard Chloe's thoughts. I picked up Alice's vision that Chloe wasn't going to hurt Bella.

"Bella there's something you need to know," I said looking down at her.

"Hello," I heard Chloe's voice said from the staircase.

"Whose she?" Bella asked looking at Chloe. I turned and there I saw Chloe walking down the staircase wearing one of Rosalie's old red mini dress, one of Rose's used silver high heel shoes, and her hair was in soft curls.

"Bella, this is Chloe," I said. Chloe appeared just a few feet in front of Bella with a bright smile on her face. It looked like Rose had found her new best friend. Rosalie was standing behind Chloe, dressed the same way. Comparing the two of them, Chloe was more beautiful. Even Emmett, who was sitting on the couch, agreed.

Bella's heartbeat began to pick up its pace. I grabbed her hand and she shivered from its temperature. I quickly let it go.

"You're fiancé," Chloe said tilting her head to the left.

"_**I thought you were joking when you said your fiancé was human." **_Chloe thought as she looked at me and then Bella.

"I'm sorry to be so rude, I'm Chloe, Edwards wife." I saw Bella's jaw dropped after Chloe's announcement. Rosalie let out a giggle, just enough for a vampire to hear.

"_**This is better than a soap opera." **_Emmett thought.

"Is this why we couldn't get married?" Bella asked, breathless. "Because you… you have a wife?" Bella said between breathes as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Bella, I didn't even know I was married." I defended myself. "Chloe came and showed up and-"

"Come with me Bella." Alice said appearing behind Bella. Bella turned and buried her face on Alice's shoulder. _**"I'll take care of her Edward, just give her some time." **_Alice thought as she picked Bella up and carried her to her room.

"Sensitive human," Chloe snickered. _**"How can he pass me for this mere average human? She's not even beautiful or near it!" **_Chloe thought.

I glared at her and walked away. I have to go far away from her as possible. She's insane, just like I have remembered her. I want to be with Bella but reading from Alice's thoughts, she doesn't want to see me.

"_**Edward," **_I heard Carlisle's thought. _**"Stop," **_he added. I stopped and he was following me. "Edward, go wait in the car and I will talk to Bella. We all have to leave soon."

"But Bella is angry." I replied.

"I will take care of it, go." he said and disappeared.

I sighed and walk towards the car. There, standing by the garage door was Chloe. "I'm sorry if I upset you Edward_**." **_she said barely in a whisper. _**"Though I don't want him with anyone else but me."**_ she added in a thought.

"It's a little too late for apologizing Chloe." I said walking pass her.

"Do you want to know why I searched for you all these years?" she asked. I stopped and tried to pick up her thoughts but nothing; just an image of me smiling.

"Better question, who turned you into… into this?" I asked.

She closed her eyes an image of her walking down a dark alley, crying. "I… I don't know who turned me into this but I was walking back from the hospital after two months of no word where your body was. My family and I picked up your parent's body and gave them a beautiful funeral the day after they passed on."

"Thank you for doing that," I managed to say.

"They're my family too," she said biting her lower lip. "Anyway, I went to the hospital every day, even on Sundays, asking if your body was located. And everyday, I get no as an answer. That day, on my way home, I stopped at Don's pastry, you know the place where they make the most delicious-"

"Croissants," I interrupted.

"Yes," she said and let out a giggle. "Well, Mr. Don told me that he just placed some fresh ones in the oven and it will be out in a couple of minutes. Well, as you know, I couldn't resist the freshly baked ones." she sighed and then gritted her teeth other. "I was on my home and it was dark. I began to feel like I was being followed so I decided to turn to Fourth Street, for a short cut but apparently the person was too fast and there, I was surrounded by three people." an image of Victoria popped in her head. "The only person that I remembered was a woman, not as beautiful as me of course, with long, thick red hair."

"Victoria," I manage to say out loud.

"You know her?" she asked.

"I killed her. Me and a Quileute wolf." I added.

"Werewolves?" she asked.

"Long story, go ahead." I said shaking my head.

"Well, she walked up to me and told me that she loves my coat. You know, the white fur coat that you gave me for Christmas." she said as she runs her finger on the hood of my car. "Then she bit me. When I woke up, I was inside a dumpster. My skin sparkled under the sunlight and every single human smelled so good. I couldn't go home because of what I have become. I didn't want to come across my parents and wouldn't be able to resist their scent. They thought I ran away because of you being gone. The first person that I came across me was Mr. Don." an image of her drinking Mr. Don's blood played in her head.

"You killed him?" I asked.

"Like I said, we're the predators and they're the prey and that's how the world works." she said as she stood directly in front of me. "It took me a while to realized that, maybe you became what I am. So I decided to look for you. "

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I have traveled the world and a month ago, I ended up in Italy, in Volterra. Aro wanted me to join his coven. I refused because I told them that I was on a mission. Looking for my husband, Edward Masen. Aro held my hand and saw you in my memory and he knew directly on who you were and-"

"You told them that I was your husband!" I exclaimed. This complicates things because now Aro will have the perfect reason to kill us all.

"Well, yeah. How else would I find you? He told me that you're with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire doctor. I was shocked when he filled me in about your life." she said starring in my eyes. "Your not happy with me about something."

"No I'm not," I replied. "But its not your fault. Now we have to have this marriage annulled quickly and for me to marry Bella because she's being timed."

"Timed?" she asked, confused.

"If I don't turn Bella into a vampire myself, Aro will kill her because she knows so much about our kind." I replied. "Wait,"

"What?" she asked.

"Why did Aro want you to join them?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Aro only ask vampires to join their coven if they have a useful gift." I asked as I walk closer towards her. "What's your special gift?" I asked.

"I-" Chloe stopped and turned towards the door. I turned around and Bella was standing there with Carlisle beside her. Her eyes was puffy from all the crying.

I quickly approached her.

"Edward, escort Bella with you. Chloe and I will follow." Carlisle said. I placed my hand on Bella's back and guided her towards the car.

Chloe's thoughts were just the image of me and Bella walking towards the car. With no emotion.

"Lets go Chloe," I heard Carlisle said as he and Chloe rode the Mercedes.

I opened the passenger's side for Bella and let her settle inside. I closed the door behind her and sped to the driver's side. I quickly turned the car on and pull out of the driveway. The drive was quiet for nearly an hour. "Bella, please speak to me." I finally said breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked between sobs. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Chloe."

"Because there's nothing to tell." I replied. For crying out loud I didn't even know I was married! The last thing I know my relationship with Chloe was over and I thought she was dead, a long time ago!

"I thought you never had a girlfriend." she said a little bit louder.

"I never said that. I said I have never fallen in love." I corrected. Only Bella is the girl that had taken my nonexistent heart with her. "I only fell in love with you."

"Why didn't you tell me, earlier, at home?"

"I didn't want Charlie to even be more angrier with me for postponing the wedding." Its true, Charlie was already furious towards me as it is. I don't want him to even despise me as he already did.

"Alice told me that we're going to Chicago to annul the marriage, how can this be done that its been a hundred years?" she asked.

"We're going to J. Jenkins. He's the one that had been creating new identities for us. He's human but we trust him. He travels a lot and he's in Chicago right now. We need to settle this as soon as possible and for us to start our lives together." I replied. I heard her let out a sigh. "If you still wish to marry me."

"Of course I do," she quickly replied. "I always want to marry you because I love you and I want to be with you, forever."

I pulled the car over. "Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"After all this, you still want to marry me?" I asked. Bella grabbed my right hand and placed it over her beating heart.

"Yes, I've never been serious with anything or anyone all my life. For as long as I live I want to be with you and please, no more secrets." she said kissing my hand. I lift her chin to meet my face and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you Bella." I said just inches away from her warm lips.

"I love you too," she replied trying to calm her heart and to catch her breath.

I placed the car on drive and continue the drive. I took my right hand to hold Bella's left hand. She turned on the heater so that she wouldn't shiver from my icy hand. It took sixteen hours for us to reach Chicago. Bella and I checked in a hotel and left our things. We then went to Sears tower to meet with Carlisle and Chloe who was meeting us there at seven at night.

"Alright, Chloe just stay with me and try to control your thirst." Carlisle said to Chloe as the two of them rode the elevator. "We will see you upstairs son." Carlisle said as the door closes. Bella and I rode the next elevator. I pressed floor 110. When we arrived, Carlisle and Chloe was waiting for us.

"Let's get this over with." Chloe said as she walk inside J. Jenkins's office first.

Bella let out a sigh as she watched Carlisle follow Chloe inside the office. "Are you sure you want to go inside, I can get Carlisle to stay out here with-"

"No it's fine," she said looking up to me with a smirk. "I'll go. I have to make sure both of you sign the annulment papers." I touched her warm cheeks and gave her soft lips a light kiss.

"You know I'll sign whatever it is according for us to get married and live in peace." I replied.

"I know Edward," she said wrapping her fragile arms around my waist. After settling this marriage that I didn't know about we will have to deal with the Volturi. Right now, I have the feeling that Chloe is more terrifying than the Volturi. Its not just this marriage but her hidden gift.

* * *

**COMMENTS, SUGGESTION, AND QUESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Thank you for all the wonderful comments and suggestions =) I appreciate it alot!

Well here is chapter 3.

ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter Three

30 days

_Edward's Point of View…_

"What do you mean, thirty days? We don't have that much time!" I snapped after hearing J. Jenkins announced how long the annulment will finish. "We need it by today or tomorrow!"

"Edward, son. Please…" I heard Carlisle said. _**"We both know it'll take a while." **_he added in a thought.

"_**Huh, thirty days to stick around." **_Chloe thought with a smile spreading across her face.

"The fastest I can finalize the divorce is at least thirty days and then after that, we do the annulment. Plus your marriage was a hundred years ago and I have to track down both of your records. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. If they filed things in a computer like today, then I can do it right away." J. Jenkins said.

I cant believe what I am hearing. I want to marry Bella as soon as possible. I already postponed our wedding. The Volturi would be furious and it'll give them a great reason to come and kill my entire family including Bella.

"Edward its fine," Bella said touching my hand.

"No its not Bella. I want to marry you." I replied trying to calm my breathing.

"I know Edward, I want to marry you soon. We're just going through a little detour." she said with a smile appearing across her face. How could she be so calm and understanding. I do not disserve a girl this wonderful to me.

"_**Huh, not if I can help it." **_Chloe thought. I looked over to her and she was starring at Bella's engagement ring. _**"Elizabeth's ring!" **_she thought.

"Alright," I gave in. "Where do I sign?" I asked. Carlisle handed me a stack of papers that he had just read and I signed five different sheets. Carlisle then handed it to Chloe and she willingly signed it.

"Alright, I will give you a call Mr. Cullen." J. Jenkins said as he placed the papers inside an envelope.

"Looking forward to it," I replied as I guided Bella out of the room first. I paid twenty thousand dollars for the filing of this divorce and the fastest time he can settle all of it is in thirty days. What a joke. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Edward," she said turning around and meeting my eyes. "Stop apologizing. There's nothing we can do. All we can do is to wait. It's not your fault you didn't know you were married."

"I know but-" before I could finish my sentence Bella kissed my lips. She then pulled away light headed and I had to told her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"A month or two more of this lightheadedness." she said with a light giggle.

"Yeah," I replied as I placed my arm around her waist and walked towards the elevator.

"_**I will make you mine again Edward Masen…" **_I heard Chloe's thoughts as she watched Bella and I enter the elevator. _**"I will do whatever it takes to bring you back into my life." **_

No chance of that happening Chloe. I love Bella, not you.

Bella and I spent the night at the hotel in Chicago while Carlisle and Chloe drove back home. I didn't want Bella to be too tired for the trip back home. I should have asked Alice to search in the future of what would have happened when we got to Chicago. I guess I was too angry to even think about my action.

"I'm ready," Bella said zipping up her bag. I took her bag from the bed and we both walked out of the room.

After checking out we went to a local diner and she ate. After eating, we both headed home. "I'm sorry this was a waste of time love." I said as I drove.

"It's alright Edward," she simply replied as she looked out the window.

"Bella please tell me what your thinking." I begged.

"I was thinking about going to school, even just for a semester." she replied as a small grin began to appear across her face.

"Are you serious?" I asked, disbelief. I've been begging for her to try college even just for a semester. She would love college and I will join her.

"Yes, I have to do something while we wait for your divorce to be finalize." she said as she turned to me flashing her beautiful smile.

"You'd love Dartmouth!" I know I sound excited because I am. Out of all the colleges that I have gone to Dartmouth was my favorite school of them all. Believe me I went to eleven different colleges.

"Though, I might not make it but I am willing to try." she said with a giggle.

"I will help you." Of course I will. I know all the subjects there is out there. "You don't have to worry about a place to live because I already bought a house there."

"You bought a house?" she curiously asked.

"Yes, real estate is a good investment." Yeah, its true. Plus with a sister like Alice, I know where my money is safe.

"Alright, New Hampshire it is." she said with an excited giggle.

"Your serious about this?" I asked looking at her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Yes," she simply replied and looked out the window.

Yes, Bella is willing to go to college just like I have wished her to do so. I don't want this immortal life for her but I do want to be with her. I guess there's a good side into this whole not knowing I was ever married. Maybe she'd change her mind and she'd want to stay human, have a successful career, a husband that would grow old with her, children, and to watch her grandchildren grow up. I wouldn't mind if she'd want all that. I would support her one hundred percent. I would stay away from her and let her live her life if she wish. And if she wish for the two of us to stay friends, I would do that as well… standing on the sideline and to watch her fall in love and for her to have everything I ever wanted.

I owe her this much.

"Do you want me to call Charlie and let him know were on our way back into town or you'd want to spend a couple of days at home." I asked as we passed the Forks welcome sign.

"I'd like to go home. I'd like to see Renee before she leaves." Bella replied.

"Alright," I replied as I take our my cellphone and handed it to her.

We stopped at a diner before I dropped Bella home. I remembered to feed her often because humans needs nourishments more than we do. After eating, I dropped Bella home. Charlie was not angry with me he was surprisingly thrilled because he gets to have more time with his daughter.

**(Bella's Point of View…)**

After Edward left my house, I went to my room to unpack. These last couple of days had been very adventurous. I guess its expected because I am going to be sucked into this mythical world after marrying Edward.

"Hey Bells," I heard Charlie said. I turned he was standing by my doorway.

"Hey dad," I replied as I continued to unpack.

"Your mom called and she said she was sorry she wont be able to see you. Phil got called to tryout for a major league team and they're flying back to Jacksonville." Charlie said.

"It's okay dad." I replied.

"I talked to Billy and he said that Jake is back."

Jake?

He's Back?

"Where… where is he?" I asked as I turned to look at my dad.

"Well when I talked to Billy yesterday, Jake was at home, sleeping." Charlie replied as he creased his eyebrow. "I guess he's somewhere in LaPush. You can give them a call if you want to see him."

"I'll take my chance. Thanks dad." I said as I grabbed my car keys. "I'll be back in a bit." I said as I walked out of the house.

I sighed when I saw the Mercedes Guardian parked in my truck's usual spot. I missed my truck. I missed driving it down to LaPush and Jake would know I was there from a mile away because of its noise. I clicked the alarm off and hopped in the driver's side. I turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway.

During the drive to LaPush I couldn't help wondering if Jake would want to see me as much as I want to see him. After all I have put him through, I bet he wont. I pulled my car over near the invisible Forks and LaPush borderline. I placed the car into park and walked outside.

What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he'd never want to see me, ever. I would lose my best friend, forever. Then why would he return? I guess he returned knowing that I wont be here anymore.

"Bella?" a familiar husky male voice sounded.

That's Jake!

"Jake?" I asked looking around.

"Nice ride," he said appearing near the passenger's side of the car with his eyes focused towards me.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his massive waist. "You came back."

"Of course I did, my best friend is getting married. Well… was getting married. I wouldn't miss it for the world." he replied as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"I miss you Jake." I said between sobs.

"I missed you too Bells," Jake whispered as he lightly pushed me away from our hug. "So… this is a really nice car." he said touching the hood. "Wow, Edward sure doesn't want you to get hurt."

I let out a huff, "He's always too concerned about my safety." I replied and tossed the keys towards him.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Come on," I said hopping on the passenger's side. Jake quickly appeared beside me on the driver's side.

"Wow, the inside looks so much better than the outside." he said as he carefully touched the leather seats.

"It's a loner from one of his friends," I replied as Jake set up the seats and the mirror to fit his massive size.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked still with the permanent goofy grin across his face.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "You're driving."

Jake laughed and turned the ignition on and crossed the border to LaPush.

_**(Edward's Point of View…)**_

After dropping Bella home, I went hunting. After hunting, I headed home. The house was quiet. Carlisle was in the library and Esme was painting a portrait of Carlisle reading. Jasper and Emmett was in the living room playing chess. Emmett is no match to Jasper. Alice was sitting by the staircase with her laptop on her lap ordering new wardrobe for everyone online. Rosalie and Chloe was in the guest room.

"No Chloe, you turn it on like this." I heard Rosalie giggle while she teach Chloe how to turn on an iPod.

"Wow, this is amazing." Chloe laughed. "So much music coming from a tiny object."

"_**Wow, she really needs to get out more. Luckily she's beautiful. I hope Emmett doesn't think she's prettier than me." **_Rosalie thought. _**"Never fear, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." **_she added.

Wow my conceded sister is finally threatened by someone else's beauty. This is a typical Rosalie reaction.

"Wow music is nothing like it used to be." Chloe said as she listens to one of the latest pop music.

"So you and Edward…" Rosalie teased. I saw a reflection of Chloe smiling from hearing my name.

"He was wonderful." Chloe said as images of me laying down on the grass beside her in her backyard enjoying the perfect sunny day played in her head. "Edward was my first and only love. He and I were inseparable and inlove. Even now, I don't know what went wrong." she added.

"_**Wow, she's really does love Edward." **_Rosalie thought as she examine Chloe's face. "It's kind of too late now because he's marrying Bella."

"It's never too late Rosalie. You know what they say all's fair in love and war." Chloe replied with a slight giggle.

"When it comes to beauty, Bella is no competition to you." Rosalie replied with a smile spreading across her face.

"I know that," Chloe replied with a wink.

Urgh, she just doesn't get it. Beauty is not everything. I love Bella because she gives me a reason to live. I can not listen to this anymore. I sped towards my piano and began to fiddle with the keys. Clair de Lune came into my mind first. After a couple of seconds I began to play a new set.

"_**That's beautiful," **_I heard Esme's thoughts as she watched me by the staircase with Carlisle wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_**My favorite," **_I heard Chloe's thoughts echoed in the living room. She left Rosalie and sped out of the room.

"_**Now where is she going?" **_Rosalie thought as she followed Chloe out of the room.

"Standchen Serenade by Franz Peter Schubert," she said as she watched me pressed the keys of my grand piano. I stopped and looked over to her. "Please don't stop. Just continue." she whispered as she closed her eyes. I continued to press the keys and images of me, as a human, playing the piano in my living room played in her head. After playing the set, I looked around and my family was gone. "I haven't heard you play for more than a century Edward. You're still a great pianist." she said as her eyes met mine. "Play another one," she said with a bright smile spreading across her face. "Please."

I sighed and got up. "Maybe next time." I replied leaving the room.

Reading her memory about our past is too much for me to handle. It made me miss my parents so much more. It's a part of me that I already accepted that's no longer with me and with her being around, its hard to forget about it. I wonder when she's going to leave, for good.

* * *

**COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!  
Thank you so much for all the fantastic review!!! I appreciate it A LOT!  
Well here is chapter four, ENJOY!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter Four

Day 15

_Edward's Point of View… _

Its been fifteen days since Chloe and I filed for divorce. Fifteen more to go, hopefully! Rosalie and Emmett had been teaching Chloe to hunt for animals rather than humans but Carlisle would slip her some human blood from the hospital just to satisfy her craving. Esme had been busy renovating our home in London because that's the next place she and Carlisle would settle next year. Alice and Jasper went to New Hampshire to set up mine and Bella's home.

"I am so tired," Bella said as she walk inside her bedroom after taking a warm shower. Her wet hair was inside an old yellow towel that was wrapped like a turban.

"So what did you do today?" I asked as I laid down on her bed.

"Well… Angela left today with Ben. They start school next week. They wanted to settle their dorms before school start." Bella said as she unwrap her wet hair. She smelled wonderful. Lavender and freesia and a tint of… a forest? She's been to LaPush, with Jacob.

"So you spent the entire day with them?" I asked.

I heard Bella turning on the hairdryer. The means I'd have to wait for an answer. Would she lie to me about her visiting Jacob? I want to know what they do during their hangouts. Do they go bike ridding, cliff diving, or bonfires. I haven't been to LaPush in a while. The last time I was there was when Jacob got hurt when the newborns came. It was beautiful. I finally saw the beach for the first time in a really long time.

"Not the entire day, I stopped by to see Jake to have dinner with him and Billy. Paul was there as well because Rachel was in town and she cooked, thank goodness for that because I don't know how much Ragu I can take. Charlie already ate so there was no point of me cooking for myself." Bella said as she laid down beside me. Wow, she didn't even lie to me about going to see Jacob.

"That sounds wonderful," I replied. She laid her head on my chest and began to trace the lines on my stomach with her right index finger.

"Yes, it is." she said sitting up and smiled.

"What?" I asked as I examine her face.

"You know our school starts in two weeks." she said still with her bright smile.

"I know," I replied sitting up beside her.

"You know, Charlie is pretty concerned about the living arrangement. I got the courage to tell him this morning that we'd be living together. I thought he'd have a heart attack but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." she said with a giggle.

"Well, lets hope that the papers would arrive soon." I replied in a sigh, "So that no one has to worry about the living arrangement."

"Edward…" she said pulling my face towards her. "You know I didn't mean it that way. I don't care anymore of what people think. I know I cared a lot about us getting married so young but I want to be with you. You alone." she said. I can feel her breathe as her lips moves closer towards mine.

"I know Bella," I replied as I kissed her. I can feel her began to fiddle with my belt buckle.

"Bella…" I groaned pushing her hand away from me. "Please behave." I saw her pout as she laid her head on her pillow. "Bella…" I sighed. "You know we have to wait."

"You know we're getting married soon so why not." she said closing her eyes.

I sighed and tilt her head to face mine. Her eyes was still closed. She isn't happy with me. "Bella, we made a bargain." I reminded her. She opened her eyes and met mine.

"I know," she replied. "This is just so frustrating. Its like waiting all over again to be married to you."

"It is waiting all over again for us to be married." I confirmed with a light laugh.

"You know what I mean. Its like locking you up in a room and pouring a glass of my blood in front you and you couldn't drink it until I tell you to." she replied.

"That's no fun. That's torture." I replied creasing my forehead. I cant imagine being able to be in a room with a glass of Bella's blood and I couldn't even taste it. I did taste her blood once, back when James… That sad excuse for a vampire!

"Edward calm down, its just an analogy. Plus Charlie is sleeping and we don't want him to hear you." Bella whispered trying to calm my body. I didn't notice that I was growling just thinking of James.

"I'm sorry Bella and I guess your right but I am not going to have sex with you until were married." I confirmed. She sighed and laid her head back on her pillow.

"Fine, just a couple more days or weeks." she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Yeah," I sighed. If only.

_Bella's Point of View…_

I was woken up by the cold touch from Edward's fingers that was tracing my back. "Goodmorning love," he said when he saw me move. Him and his vampire ability. I can never pretend to be sleeping around him.

"Goodmorning," I replied sitting up. He gave my forehead a light kiss and quickly got up. "So anything interesting last night?" I questioned.

I saw Edward flash me one of his goofy smiles and nod his head. "What did I talk about this time?" I groaned. Edward is the only person that know that I talk in my sleep. He said that it fascinates him watching me sleep. I guess because he can't sleep himself.

"You kept on saying 'I do'," he said in a laugh. I frowned and he stopped laughing. "I'm sorry." he whispered and bent his head down closer to me.

"What do you expect, today we're suppose to be husband and wife and changed into one of you." I replied. I saw a frown appearing on his lips. He's so sensitive when it comes to me and immortality. "I didn't mean it that way." I said touching his cheek.

"I am though very sorry. I know you're disappointed with me." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Edward, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," he hissed. "You're right, your better off with Jacob…" he groaned.

"I never said that!" I have never said that I am better off with Jacob. I want to be with Edward. I love him with life itself! It was already proven back in Italy that I would give up anything just for him and to be with him.

Edward quickly disappeared from my view. I looked around and he was gone. "Edward?" I called in a whisper just incase Charlie hasn't left for work yet. "Edward?" I called again.

"Are you sure about that Bella? It has not crossed your mind whether you're better off with Jacob?" I heard his voice asked loud enough. I am guessing that Charlie had left for work because he's using his normal tone.

"N-no! Well… once when the newborns arrived but that was it. It never once crossed my mind after that!" I snapped. It was a long time ago.

"You sure couldn't stop talking about him last night." he coldly replied.

"What? You just said I couldn't stop saying 'I do!'" I replied.

"But that was at the end before you woke up. You suddenly said, 'Edward, I do…I do…" he hissed.

"Edward!" I said as I walked up to him. His body was shaking and I placed my right hand on his left cheek. His teeth clenched together, eyes shut and his body continue to shake like he was trying to calm himself down. "Edward listen to me. I love you…" I whispered. "And of course I still want to marry you and be with you forever. Please, open your eyes." I said. Edward slowly opened his eyes revealing his beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know I could get this jealous." he apologized. Ever since he and Jacob talked when the new borns came, Edward has not been jealous. He and Jake actually created a bond but Jake ran off because he felt like he was losing me but Edward being the bigger man, he sent an invitation to our wedding to the wolf pack of LaPush including Jake. Though no one planned to go except Seth.

"It's alright Edward," I whispered as I pull him into a hug. "It's okay." I'm guessing this divorce with Chloe is making him a little stressed out. "Listen why don't we both go to the meadow today?"

"Alright," he said scooping me up in his arms. "Breakfast for the human." he said speeding towards the kitchen.

_**(Edward's point of view…)**_

I sat Bella down on the breakfast table and gave her a soft kiss. She giggled and jump off the table. "Watch me hunt," she said in a giggle as she searched the pantry for her food. She grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl from the cabinet. She placed the bowl on the counter and poured the disgusting cereal inside the bowl. She poured some milk inside the bowl and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She then placed her food on the table and sat down directly across from me and began to consume the repulsive food.

"So how is our house going?" she asked while chewing her food.

"It's going great, Alice said she and Jasper are coming home this afternoon." she smiled when she heard that Alice was coming home. I can tell she misses my pixy sister.

"So," she said as she stir her cereal. "How-how's Chloe?" she asked.

I sighed and leaned towards her. "You know she can't do anything or say anything that would change my mind about us." I said.

"I wasn't worried about you. I know you love me." she replied.

"So what are you worried about?" I asked.

"Her persuading me to change my mind." Bella replied as she grabbed her bowl and placed it in the sink.

"Bella," I said standing up. The phone rang and she turned towards the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bella?" a stressed out girl's voice said on the other line. "It's Emily."

"Oh hey Emily," she replied. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Newton called in sick today and she was wondering if you can cover for her. I'm swamp Bella. I really need help." she begged. "Please say you'll cover for her."

"Of course, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Bella replied.

"Thank you Bella," she said and they both hung up the phone. Bella turned to me and I waved my hand to her.

"Go right ahead, I'll come and see you tonight." I said and gave her lips a soft kiss.

"Thanks Edward," she said and ran upstairs to get ready for work.

_**(Bella's Point of View…)**_

I parked my guardian outside the full parking lot. Emily must be panicking. I walked out of my car and placed my vest on. I turned the alarm to my car on and walk inside the store. There, dozens of people were picking out sporting goods while five people waited in line. "Bella!" Emily called. Her long red hair was up on a messy bun. "Please ring up!" she begged. I laughed because she knows ringing up is the safest thing I can do especially when we're busy. I walked around towards the register and clocked in for work. After clocking in Emily handed me the drawer keys. "Thank you Bella." she sighed. "Mr. Thompson, don't climb up there!" she screamed as she ran towards our regular hard-headed costumer. I laughed and began to ring the costumers up.

An hour later, the store was empty. Emily and I began to restock and arranged the shelves. "I just don't get it. It's the end of the summer and people are still going camping." Emily said as she folds the t-shirts that were on the sale table.

"I don't even get why people would want to go camping the first place." I groaned.

"But you'd have to get use to it because the Cullens loves to camp." She replied in a giggle.

I sighed, "Don't remind me."

"So when's the big day, again?" she asked.

"We don't know yet. We're planning it all over again." I replied. "But we're thinking about doing it after our first semester in Dartmouth."

"Urgh, I am so jealous that your going to Dartmouth. I wish I could get in next year and maybe I will see you there." She said with a slight giggle. Emily reminds me of Angela, so sweet and very smart. She's going to be a senior in Forks high next year.

"I hope so too," I replied barely in a whisper. I wish I would see her there but I wont be in school because I would still be a newborn trying to keep my thirst in check. If I ever end up marrying Edward soon! Stupid Chloe coming to ruin everything for me!

* * *

**COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I am so sorry, I accidentally deleted this chapter twice.

Anyway here is chapter FIVE, ENJOY!

XOXO

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I am just a fan who has a big imagination =)**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Truth behind Chloe: Part I

_Edward's Point of View…_

"So why did you break up with her?" Emmett curiously asked as he accompany me to hunt. I Haven't hunted for four days and being around Bella makes me even more thirstier. "I just don't get it; she's hot, nice, smart and did I mention hot?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Em, it's not about the beauty. Sure most humans are very conceited but I wasn't like that when I was a human. Not that I remembered. Chloe was always the kind of person that draws people into her. She can pretty much get whatever she wants by just batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair." I remembered the time she scored a seventy-five percent off the new silk dress from the tailor. It was a ten pounds worth dress and she got it for four. I was so impressed. All she did was bat her eyelashes and flip her hair and he wrapped that dress up for her.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," I replied shaking my head.

"So why did you dump her? Something must have happened." he curiously asked.

"I honestly don't know, like I said before I just didn't feel complete when I was with her." I simply replied as I jump on a tree branch. "Em?"

"Yeah?" Emmett asked standing on top of the boulder.

"Have you notice any special talents Chloe might posses?" I questioned. I have rack my brains off trying to figure out what her special gift is. If Aro wanted her so badly in his coven, she must have a very powerful and useful talent.

"I don't know, she seems normal to me." Emmett said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," I simply replied. Emmett's phone began to ring and he answered it. It was Rosalie. She was yelling at him because he was suppose to meet her at the garage to work on her M3. He was suppose to be assisting her. Emmett hung up the phone and I waved him off. "Just go before she freaks our even more. I'll just run home." I laughed.

"Thanks bro," Emmett said as he sped towards the jeep and headed home.

I sighed and watched the sunset, just a few more hours until I can climb in Bella's bedroom window and to feel her warmth. With all these commotion, I do not want to go home. I hate running into Chloe because her mind was only set on our past and on how much she wants me back.

I sighed once again hating the fact that I Edward, have my very own personal demon who vows to never see me happy.

My phone began to ring and I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice's number. "Hey Alice," I answered.

"Edward," She said in a worried tone of a voice.

Her worry caught my attention, "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"I have some good news and some… not so good ones." she replied.

"Alice, just spill it out!" I growled.

"Your divorce will be finalized tomorrow." she replied barely in a whisper.

"And?" I questioned.

"Jane, Alec, and a couple of the Volturi's guards are coming." She quickly replied.

"What?" I asked. "When?"

"In three days." Alice replied.

"Alright Alice, I'll see you at home, you have to let me see the vision." I demanded.

"Of course," Alice replied. "And Edward?" she said before we hung up.

"The outcome doesn't look too good." she honestly replied.

I shut my cellphone off and sped home. I knew the news traveled that I did not marry Bella and that I have not turned her into a vampire just yet. This is a typical Aro, he would act as soon as possible just to eliminate my family and I because he's threatened of our growing coven. When I arrived home, Alice was waiting on the front porch.

"_**I think we should go to my room." **_she thought. I nod my head and followed her. _**"Please keep this between you and me. I know you'd want to tell Carlisle but not just yet." **_she added as she closed her eyes.

Images of Jane, Alec, and dozens of Volturi guards appearing in the clearing. Similar clearing to where we have fought the new borns. Alec was shielding everyone while Jane made Emmett suffer from her ability. Rosalie had her hands on Emmett's back telling him that he can do it and its just an illusion. Emmett was screaming for pain. Bella was standing behind me, afraid. While Carlisle was trying to reason with Jane. Esme was behind Carlisle as Jasper and Alice were watching Emmett helplessly.

I pat Alice on the shoulder as a sign to stop the vision. _**"Keep watching," **_she thought.

An image of Chloe appeared in the middle of the field. She looked at me with her glowing fierce red eyes and mouthed something. She then turned towards the guards. The guards were suddenly engulfed in flames, then the vision stopped.

"Alice what happened?" I whispered.

"_**I don't know," **_she thought with her eyes full or worry. _**"We have to know what she really is… Edward, I am afraid for all of our safety. Especially… Bella." **_Alice concerned thoughts echoed. I began to rub the back of my neck thinking of what I just saw from Alice's vision.

Three things I know for sure.

1. The divorce will be finalized tomorrow.

2. Jane, Alec, and the Volturi guards are coming.

AND

3. Chloe is more dangerous than I thought.

"_**What do we do Edward?" **_Alice asked in her thoughts as she continued to stare at me.

"I don't know Alice, I honestly don't know." I replied looking back at her. Now I know why Aro wants to recruit Chloe. She was powerful. She can destroy anything or anyone by herself. "I have to go see Bella, she would be home soon."

"I know," Alice replied.

I slipped out of her room and sped downstairs. Halfway out of the front door, I heard Chloe talking to Rosalie. "You know if you cut your hair, you'd look even more beautiful." I heard her say.

"I'm not sure about that Chloe, my hair would never grow back." Rosalie hesitated. I thought Rosalie was working on her car.

"Hey dude," Emmett said appearing beside me.

"I thought you and Rose were working on her car?" I quickly asked.

"Nah, when I got home, Chloe got her to saw her a new wardrobe. I didn't know Rose knew how to use a sawing machine." Emmett laughed.

I quickly slip inside Alice's sawing room and saw Rosalie making a dress for Chloe who was standing by the window. "Why hello Edward," Chloe greeted.

Rosalie looked like she was having fun sawing. "Chloe, can I have a word with you?" I asked. She smiled and nod her head.

"Why certainly," she said and turned to Rosalie. "I'll be right back." she said as she gracefully walked out the door. I followed her through the back door. "What would you like to talk about?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Chloe, you can not come in here and expect everyone to do your work for you." I said as I watched her walked closer towards me. "You can't expect everyone to cater you hands and foot. As long as your staying with my family. You can't drink human's blood, even though it came from a blood bank. You need to make the effort to blend in with us. My family and I have a reputation to continue." I explained.

"I understand," she said as she stopped just inches away from me. "There's something I wanted to give you though." she said taking something out of her back pocket. "I thought you'd want it back since you no longer want to be with me." she added as she hands me a hand made tan straw bracelet. "You said that as long as I have it, your heart will always be with me." I starred at the bracelet and I didn't remember giving it to her. All of a sudden like a light bulb turning on in my head, I remembered sitting on Chloe's bed placing the bracelet around her wrist and giving her a deep kiss right after. I shook my head and then looked at her. She still had that silly grin across her face.

"Chloe, tell me something. Why did the Volturi want you to be a part of their coven?" I asked. I saw her smile quickly disappeared and growled. "What's your special ability?" I questioned. She began to walk away from me and I followed her. "Chloe, answer my question!" I yelled still following her. "Would you stop!" I saw her stopped and slowly turning around to face me.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" she hissed.

"It matters a lot to me." I replied. I tried to read her thoughts but they were empty just like Bella's. How can she block me out like this? Even my family can't completely pushed me out of their thoughts.

"Stop trying to read my mind Edward!" she snapped. My eyes grew wide. She knows I can read minds. "I know you can read minds and Alice can see the future. I also know that the calm Jasper can manipulate people's emotions."

"What can you do Chloe?" I asked.

She smiled and jumped into a tree branch. "I am the most powerful vampire you'll ever encounter. I am untouchable," she said as she disappears and then reappear on top of a boulder. "I am unstoppable." she laughed. "And best of all. I. AM. Indestructible."

"I highly doubt any vampire is indestructible." I quickly replied.

"No?" she asked tilting her head and appeared in front of me. Even with my vampire senses, she's too fast for my eyes to even track down. "Well…" she whispered. "You just met one."

"How do you know if your indestructible?" I questioned.

She giggled and sat down on the boulder. "Fifty years ago, I was caught by another coven back in Ireland. They didn't like the fact that I was passing by their claimed territory. They were the first and last to ever capture me. They tried to rip my skin off but their teeth couldn't even pierce my skin. They tried to burn me but I just walked away, unharmed." she said adding a shrilling giggle.

She looked so happy and proud to be this powerful monster. "Impossible," I managed to say.

"Believe it Edward, why else is Aro so desperate to get me to join them?" she replied with a devious smile. "I can read your mind too you know." she added.

Impossible.

"Yes, possible." she replied. "I have the ability to manipulate anyone's special ability and turn it against them twice as hard."

If the Volturi succeed on recruiting her, they wouldn't need anyone else.

"There's no way the Volturi or anyone can recruit me into their covens. I work alone. My only mission is to find you Edward Masen and now my mission is almost complete." she said after reading my thoughts. My thoughts had been sacred forever until now. I saw her smiled when she heard my thoughts.

"You know I love Bella and I-"

"You want to be with her, I get it. What you don't understand is, I've been inlove with you for more than a hundred years. It's not easy for me to just say 'Okay go marry her and have a great life' life doesn't work like that." she growled. "If I have to kill Isabella Swan according for me to be with and that I am willing to do." she muttered.

"No! You are not going to lay your hands on her!" growled. "You'd have to go through me first before you get anywhere near her!" I snapped and sped through the woods and ran towards Bella's house.

Chloe was more dangerous than I have ever imagined. Our conversation and Alice's vision was the living proof that she's someone that I have to protect Bella from and she's someone that no one should mess with.

I have to run… fast… faster so that I can get to Bella before Chloe gets to her.

* * *

**COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS are more than welcome and much appreciated...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!  
Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. I appreciate it ALOT! Well... here is Chapter SIX!  
ENJOY!

XOXO

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Truth Behind Chloe: Part II

_Edward's point of View…_

I entered Bella's bedroom window. Reading from the thoughts in the house, Charlie had already fallen asleep and I could hear water running from Bella's bathroom sink. Thank goodness she's alright and Chloe never came to her. I need to keep her safe. What do I do? Do I get her to marry me and run away together before the annulment begins?

I saw a stack of photographs on top of her dresser. I quickly grabbed it and began to flip through it. Pictures of me and her during the beginning of the summer at my house posing in front of my grand piano. The following picture was a picture of my siblings lining up on the staircase. I then flipped on the next one and it was of Charlie smiling with his police uniform on. The following picture caught my attention. It was of Jacob and Bella during one of the Quileute's bonfire.

Jacob.

He's the answer. He had kept Bella safe before from the newborn and he can surely keep Bella far enough from Chloe, especially by their scent. Just until everything is finalized and her leaving.

"Edward…" Bella whispered as she walk in the room wiping her face with a towel. She tossed the towel in the hamper and laid down on her bed. I appeared beside her and she cuddled up next to me like she always does. "Had fun this afternoon?" she asked.

"It was an interesting afternoon. How was work?" I replied as I run my fingers through her hair.

"It was great, Emily and I had a boring afternoon but we managed." she replied with a slight giggle. "I have to work tomorrow though to still cover for Mrs. Newton."

"It's fine with me. I will find something to do." I replied. Alice and I can probably spend the day keeping a lookout from her vision. What if Chloe has the power to tamper with Alice's visions? What if the divorce isn't finish yet? What if the Volturi are coming tomorrow not days from now. That's it, Alice and I will drive to Canada and there, she can focus on her vision away from Chloe.

"Thank you Edward," Bella said as she yawn. "Oh would it be okay if I can go to LaPush after work. Jake invited me to a bonfire they're having."

"Of course!" I quickly replied. I know she'll be safe there at least for the rest of the day. "I will pick you up after the bonfire if you'd like."

"I'll be alright, I have the guardian, remember?" she said with a giggle.

A supposedly indestructible car that I borrowed from a good friend of mine. A car that I thought she would be safe from until today.

"Right," I said with a fake laugh. She bought it and drifted to sleep. She must have been really tired from a long a boring day.

The following morning, I arrived home after Bella left for work. I didn't bother to park my car in the garage because Alice and I were going to Canada. As I was pulling into the driveway Alice quickly opened my door.

"Edward you must see this," she said in a panic as she pulled me inside the house. Alice never panics. She only panics whenever something horrible is about to or is happening. As I walk inside the house, I can smell fresh cut roses and lavender candles burning. Esme must be doing her annual cleaning. Wait, Esme is in London. I can hear Rosalie humming a melody of the song 'It's the Hard-Knock Life' from the musical Annie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a mad house Edward." she whispered as we both slowly entered the kitchen.

There I saw Chloe sitting on the counter top filing her nail while Rosalie was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor in human speed. She was also wearing an old dirty white dress and her long blonde hair was up on a messy bun.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"Worse," Alice said as she points in the backyard.

"Oh hello Edward," Chloe giggled when she saw me. I walked passed her through the backdoor. I looked around and Emmett was no where in sight.

"Emmett?" I called.

"_**By the river Edward," **_I heard his thoughts. I sped towards the river and there I saw, like from a horror movie. Emmett, washing laundry.

"What are you doing?" I quickly asked.

"Laundry, we cant wear smelly clothes silly." Emmett replied as he scrubs the jeans on the scrubbing board. He had a clothes wire from tree to tree and clothes pins hanging on them. "I can't believe how much money we spend on clothes and we only wear them once! What a waste!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you use a washing machine?" I asked.

"What's a washing machine?" he asked with a bright smile. I walked up to him to feel his temperature and he's still the same temperature as me. Of course vampire don't get sick but maybe there's a possibility.

Huh, something odd is really going on.

I ran back into the house and saw Chloe fiddling with the keys of my piano. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into my car. "Let's get out of here." she said as she hops inside the passenger's side.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He went hunting." Alice simply replied. I turned the ignition on and sped out of the driveway. "You know, only Emmett and Rose are affected by one of Chloe's special ability. Jasper and I weren't affected."

"I guess because Rose and Emmett doesn't have a special ability so they're very vulnerable from her." I replied as I sped down the highway.

"I guess so," she replied as she looked out the window. "These came for you." she said handed me a stack of papers. "Your divorce is final." she announced.

"Thank goodness for that." I replied in a sigh as I tossed the papers on the back seat.

A sudden images of Jasper about to bite an innocent human played in Alice's vision. "Edward! Turn the car around!" Alice screamed. I quickly turned the car around and thankfully there were no other vehicle on the road.

Alice began to sob as I tapped the gas pedal even more. "We will make it back on time Alice, I promise." I said as the speedometer reads 135 MPH.

Another vision appeared in Alice's head. A vision of Carlisle biting a patient. Carlisle would never do that! He has more control than anyone I know.

"It's Chloe, its got to be her playing with their heads." Alice sobbed.

I growled just hearing that devil's name. She's going to pay for messing with my family.

"Whose in trouble first?" I asked Alice.

"Jasper, he's tracking a girl from Bella's neighborhood." Alice quickly replied. About ten minutes later, I pulled into Bella's street. I parked my car a few houses down from Alice's vision. Alice quickly disappeared to go find Jasper. I quickly ran towards the girl. I saw Jasper jumping off a tree as the girl unlock her car door. I quickly pushed Jasper and dragged him into the woods. There girl looked around, she felt a light breeze but did not see anything. She shrugged it off and got on her car. I pinned Jasper on the ground as he tries to bite me himself.

"Let go Edward!" Jasper growled.

"No!" I snapped.

"Jazzy," Alice said in her heartbreaking voice as she sobs. Jasper quickly calmed his breathing and I let him go.

"Oh Alice," Jasper said hugging her. "I am so sorry if I disappointed you. I don't know what got into me."

"Alice, focus, we have to get to Carlisle." I told her.

"I didn't hurt anyone, I swear Edward!" Jasper said as he turned to me. _**"I didn't even bite that girl. I know I almost lost it but please don't tell him." **_he begged in his thoughts.

"I believe you Jasper but Carlisle is in trouble. Let's go!" I said as the three of us sped into my car and to the hospital.

"What's going on? Why is Carlisle in trouble?" Jasper asked as he placed his arms around Alice while the two of them sat comfortably in the back seat.

"Tell me Jasper, who was the last person you talked to?" I questioned.

"Chloe, when I walked in the door after coming home from hunting." Jasper confusingly replied. "It was weird because Rose was happily cleaning and Emmett was washing mine and Alice's laundry."

"_**Edward, can I tell him?" **_Alice called in a thought. I gave her a nod and she turned to Jasper. "Jasper, I have to tell you something about Chloe." Alice said as she looked into his eyes.

During the drive to go see Carlisle, Alice filled Jasper in with the situation. Alice and I were going to keep this a secret between the two of us but now that Chloe got my family involved with her craziness, everyone has the right to know. If Chloe can mess with mine and Alice's thoughts, everyone is now in trouble. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked out of the car. Jasper stayed behind because he doesn't trust himself being inside a place where blood is everywhere.

Reading from Alice's thoughts, I knew exactly where Carlisle was. He was visiting a coma patient. "Mr. Cullen, we can not let you back there." the nurse tried to stop us.

"Edward, we're running out of time." Alice said to me enough for the two of us to hear.

"Listen Stephanie, it's an emergency, we have to see our father." Alice kindly said.

"Oh, I will get him for-" before the nurse could finish her sentence, I quickly interrupted her.

"We really need him now." I said as I walked passed her. What can she do, call the security? Banned us from the hospital? Never, because the Cullen kids are a model children in this community. Her thoughts gave in and I pushed the corridors opened, there, Carlisle jerked from the patient's neck. "Carlisle no!" I growled.

"But Edward, his blood, it smells… so… good." Carlisle replied as the venom from his mouth began drool off his chin.

"Carlisle, remember how much this would make you suffer after you commit this. You thought me and my siblings that there are other ways to satiate our thirst." I said as I walked towards him, he just continued to look at the helpless patient. "Remember Carlisle, remember who you are. You are a savior, not a killer." I said.

"But his blood…" Carlisle said as he took a deep breath.

"Carlisle, this is all an illusion." I finally said. I don't know what else to say. "Chloe had created this illusion to make-"

"Chloe has nothing to do with this!" he growled. "All she wanted was to be loved by you and you didn't return that feeling." This doesn't sound like Carlisle anymore. Chloe must be controlling his thoughts. I looked around and tried to smell if I can catch her scent but she was no where near here. "Now… everyone must suffer." he growled as he opened his mouth revealing his venom coated teeth ready to bit the helpless human. I growled and jumped on him.

"Carlisle stop!" I said as I shake his body.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Carlisle suddenly asked as his facial expression rearranged from derange to confused. "What's going on?"

"Carlisle," I said as I hugged him.

"Son, what's going on?" he asked once again.

"Long story," I replied.

"_**Is it about Chloe?" **_he asked in his thoughts. I nod my head. "Come with me in my office." he said as we both walked out of the room.

Outside, Carlisle's office, Alice was waiting. "Oh Carlisle," she said as she hugs him. The three of us walked inside; there both Alice and I filled him in about the situation. From Alice's vision, the indestructible Chloe, and to what just happened. We left out about Jasper because he would never hear the end of it even though his mind was controlled.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked as he looked at me and then Carlisle.

"We have to ask the pack for help." I replied in a whisper. My last result might be my only hope.

"Are you sure about this Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I nod my head.

I quickly flipped my cellphone open and dialed a number that I havent dialed in a long time.

"Hello," a sleepy voice answered on the other line.

"Jacob, its Edward." I said as I looked at my father and sister who was starring at me. "I need your help, its for Bella and everyone."

* * *

**COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!  
thank you for all the wonderful comments =)  
Well... here is chapter seven!

xoxo

PS. Sorry I had to resend this, I just made a little changes to this chapter... nothing major.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWiLIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Encounter

_Edward's Point of View…_

Jacob and I agree on one thing, Bella. We both care about her more than life itself. Her safety and happiness are our main concern. That's why Jacob, is trying to tough it out knowing that Bella now belonged to me and she would be mine forever. I know he will be a constant figure in mine and Bella's life but I am fine with that. She needs her best friend. "Okay Edward, I will see you at the clearing tonight." he said.

"Thank you Jacob." I replied as we both hung up the phone. I turned to Carlisle and Alice who had just heard the entire conversation.

"I will see the two of you back home after my shift ends. I will call Esme and let he know what's going on." Carlisle said as Alice and I nod our heads and exit the room.

"You know we will be completely blind with the wolves around." Alice said just enough for the two of us to hear as we walked down the hallway.

"I know," I replied in a sigh. "We will figure something out." I replied.

Alice, Jasper, and I arrived home. As we entered the house, I can hear Rosalie singing to a music that Chloe was composing from my grand piano. I turned towards the living room and there, Emmett was sitting on the couch wearing a black suit, reading the newspaper with his right leg crossed on top of his left. He looked like a businessman. Rosalie was standing next to my piano while Chloe played the keys. Rosalie was wearing her long elegant black dress, while Chloe was wearing a short pink sundress.

"This is worst than I have envisioned." Alice whispered from behind me. I shook my head and turned to Jasper.

"_**They're really enjoying themselves." **_Jasper thought. I saw Chloe looked up and smiled while she continued pressing the keys. Rosalie is quite a beautiful singer. I didn't know Chloe was a really good pianist. She's not as good as me but she is good. I saw her smile grew even wider, I know she read my mind.

"_**Thank you Edward, you're not half bad yourself." **_she thought as she closed her eyes.

"_**Chloe, I need to talk to you." **_I thought. She nod her head and stopped pressing the keys and looked at each one of my siblings. Rosalie stopped singing and turned to Emmett who was standing and they both walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and walked upstairs.

How did she get my siblings to disappear like that?

I watched Chloe gracefully stand up and walked towards me. She straightened the ends of her dress and clasped her hands together and smiled.

"What would you like to talk about Edward?" she asked in her polite and innocent tone of a voice.

"I need some answers." I quickly replied.

"I have already given you the answers to all your questions." she simply replied as her smile disappears.

"I want to know, are all my memories of us being human real?" I questioned. She clenched her teeth together and let out a light growl.

"Of course they are!" she defensively replied.

"Honestly?" I questioned.

"I would never lie to you Edward. I have given you the answer to everything you have asked me. You know I will always be faithful and truthful to you. I might get things my way all the time but I would never tamper with you… well except once." she said biting her lower lip. "I swear once, when you thought you heard Bella talking about Jacob in her sleep. She was actually talking about you."

"How do you know about Jacob?" I questioned.

"Rosalie told me. Those mutts." she said with a shrilling laugh.

"Jacob has done nothing but good to me, my family and to Bella." I replied angrily.

Unlike you!

"And I have not done anything good since I got here." she said barely in a whisper.

"No, you haven't done anything good since you got here. You have made my life a living hell since the day you have arrived." I replied. She turned around and about to walk away. "I am not done talking to you Chloe!" I snapped. She froze in place with her back away from me. "You have ruined my family. My family has done nothing but good to you since you arrived even though I told them to not even bother with you. They believe that you can be good but this is how you treat everyone?" I saw her tightened her fist on her side. She must be getting angry. Good for her, she needs to know what she's doing is wrong. "They are all risking their lives for you! Rosalie was trying to be a good friend to you and you treat her like dirt? Emmett has never once said anything horrible about you and you're controlling him like that! Jasper is away from the house often because you keep on drinking human blood! He's feeling weaker than he already is! And Alice, she's been going crazy with keeping tabs on your next action! And me-"

"Enough!" she screamed and turned around with her eyes shut. She slowly opened it. I literally gasped when I saw her eyes were golden brown. Just like mine and my family. "I'm sorry you didn't think I can blend in. I know I am spoiled and I relied on my extra talents but its my safety blanket Edward." she bit her lower lip trying to calm her anger. "I am jealous of you. You have a family who loves you even though you're not blood related. For goodness sake a human loves you and you love her and have the strength to keep her alive! The only thing that I have are these special talents and you as a reminder of my past, the happiest years of my life. These last few weeks, were the happiest I have been for more than a century."

I am speechless, she tried hard enough to end up vegetarian like my family and I. Her, jealous of my new life? This is too much to take in, even for a vampire.

"Don't worry Edward, I will stay out of your way. I know that's what you want." she said as she walked towards me. She then kissed my right cheek. "Goodluck." she whispered and sped out of the room.

"Urgh, what am I wearing?" Rosalie screamed. "And Emmett, don't you look dashing." I heard her giggled.

"Rose…" Emmett let out a purr. "You look hot in that dress." he said. Rosalie giggled and Emmett scooped her up in his arms and sped passed me. _**"Oh yes, I am getting lucky tonight**_!" he thought.

Horn bags!

"Edward…" Alice said in a whisper as she and Jasper walked down the stairs in human speed. "I just saw a vision… is she really?"

"Yeah, she left." I simply replied.

I felt a sudden calming wave and I am betting Jasper sent them. "Thanks Jas, I needed that." I said as I walked out of the house.

I need to think.

I need to breathe.

I need to let all of these sink in.

Will Alice's vision change, of Chloe coming into the clearing to save everyone?

Would it be bad if I say, I hope she does come and save us?

_**(Jacob's Point of View…)**_

Sam placed me on patrol this morning with Leah. She's surprisingly in a really good mood. I'd rather patrol than doing what Seth, Brady, and Collin are doing. Grocery shopping with Emily and setting up the bonfire. Leah gave me a nod after hearing that thought.

"_You know she's giving them hell right now. Not touching the food." _Leah thought.

"_I know," _I agreed. I can see it now, Seth trying to grab one of the freshly baked muffins that Emily just pulled out of the oven and her smacking him with a spatula. Leah rolled around the grass laughing.

I stiffened when I smelled something sweet. Leah quickly jumped in her stance.

"_I don't recognize it." _Leah thought.

"_It's new." _I replied as we both hid behind the trees waiting for the blood sucker to appear.

There, I saw, by the river. A beautiful girl with long black hair. She was sitting on a boulder starring into the water. Leah and I slowly approached her. _"I'll go into the left and you take the right. We will attack as soon as you give me the signal." _Leah said as she maneuver to her left. I examined the female vampire. We wasn't moving. I know she knows were around. I know she can smell us because she reeks even more as I get closer.

"_Jake, I have a good view…" _I heard Leah thought. _"Anytime now…"_

"I know you're there dogs." a ringing voice sounded. "You can't hurt me."

"_We'll see about that." _Leah growled.

"Little missy, your no match with me." the vampire replied from Leah's thoughts. Only Edward can read our thoughts. What's going on, there's more vampires like him?

"You know Edward?" she asked turning around. Her eyes were golden brown and filled with sorrow. Her lips were in a frown.

"_Yeah, that bloodsucker is marrying my best friend." _I growled.

"You must be Jacob." she said as she rearranged her frown into a smile. "Edward thinks highly of you."

"_Let's finish her off Jake." _Leah growled.

"Ease up girly." the vampire said and Leah suddenly sat comfortably on the ground and calmed down.

That was odd.

"Tell me Jacob, how are the Cullens in this town?" I thought she knew the Cullens. Why would she want my opinion about them? I don't even know who she is. "Oh I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself my name is Chloe. Chloe Masen. Well… soon to be Chloe Hope again."

"_Masen, isn't that Edward's lastname when he was a human?" _I asked.

"Huh, so Edward must be a close friend of yours." Chloe said with a slight grin appearing on her face.

"_No, not really. We just love the same girl." _I replied.

"Isabella Swan, we've met." she said as her grin disappears.

"_So you're related to Edward?" _I asked.

"You can say that," she replied with a shrilling laugh. My fur quickly stood up. Like a light bulb in my head, she was the Chloe, THE CHLOE who stopped Edward and Bella from getting married! I saw her smile once again disappearing. "I don't want to be reminded by that." she hissed. "Edward loves Bella and I am happy for the both of them." She took a step closer towards me. She looked more beautiful than that blonde sister of Edward. I saw her smile from my mental comment. Stupid vampire who has a special power. "So Jacob, between you and me. How much would you risk your life for Bella?"

"_I will die for her if I have to." _I growled. _"I stepped aside for her to be with Edward. My heart ache for her every single minute but I know what makes her happy."_

"But your suffering from it." she said tilting her head.

"_But at least she's happy. As long as she's happy, I am happy." _I simply replied.

"And you'll still risk your life for her safety?" she asked.

"_Yes," _that was a no brainer answer. I love Bella. I began to remember what had happened last spring when the newborns came. I broke all the bones in my body because I got distracted.

"I see…" Chloe replied. "Thank you Jacob." she said and turned to Leah. "Behave yourself." she said with a giggle and disappeared.

Wow she's fast. "Urgh, she just tampered with my mood!" Leah said as she appeared from behind the trees in her human form.

I quickly ran behind tree and transformed back into my human form. "Tell me about it." I said in a sigh.

What is she?

Is she even a vampire?

How can a vampire have that much extra sense?

Can't wait to interrogate Edward about this.

* * *

**COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!  
Thank you for all the wonderful comments =)

Well here is chapter EIGHT!  
ENJOY!!!  


* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWiLIGHT! Though sometimes I wish I do =)**  


* * *

Chapter Eight

Jane, Alec and the guards, oh my!

_Edward's Point of View…_

"She was where?" I literally screamed when Jacob told me that he had encountered Chloe in LaPush and neither he nor Leah had the temperament to kill her. This is ridiculous!

Damn her and her powers!

This is crazy how one vampire have not just one, not two, not three but countless of special ability!

"Your kind just doesn't stink but really stinks." Jacob laughed on the other line. I understand what he meant. He meant we just don't smell but were also awful.

"Well thank you Jacob," I sighed.

"Well I got to go Bells will be here soon." he said.

Eventhough LaPush is not safe for Bella anymore but at least for the night she'll be worry free. "I'll call in in an hour." I said.

Jacob laughed and said, "Overprotective vampire."

"Just take care of her and don't forget to call me when something comes up." I growled.

"Well do gramps." he said hanging up the phone.

I sighed as I walked downstairs. I can pick up from Alice's thoughts that her vision had shifted. It has gotten worse than before. Jane was making everyone besides Bella suffer. Bella had tears steaming down her cheeks as she keeps my face between her warm hands. Jane was giggling and so as Alec.

"_**Take her!" **_I heard Jane yelled. The guards had approach and then the vision blurred.

I growled at the vision.

This is something I don't want Bella to ever see. Everyone suffering.

Alice looked up and turned to me with her eyes filled with fear. Jasper sent a wave of calmness but it did not work. Rosalie stood up from the couch and bit her lower lip. "What did you see?" she asked.

"_**Edward… I'm afraid." **_Alice thought.

"Alice damn it! Tell me!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett placed his arms around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "We're all going to die aren't we?" she said barely in a whisper as she turn around and hug Emmett.

"We're not going to die, not if we all work together." I calmly replied as I looked over to Carlisle who nod his head in agreement. There's no need to read his mind. He wont perish without a fight.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked.

"I have spoken to Jacob, he and the pack are going to help. That's why Alice's vision went blank. We have no idea what the outcome will be. We're not the only ones in danger but also humanity as we know it will suffer from Chloe." I replied.

Everyone gasped besides Carlisle and Alice.

"_**Stupid Chloe." **_Rosalie thought.

_**(Jacob's Point of View…)**_

"I hope your friends don't mind me tagging along." says Bella's co-worker and a good friend, Emily as the three of us walked towards the bonfire.

"It's no problem, my friends loves meeting new people." I replied.

The bonfire tonight is wolf transformation free, vampire free and best of all for the first time in a long time the pack and I will feel like real teenagers!

"So what do you all do during a bonfire?" Emily questioned.

"Snacks, games and scary stories." Bella replied with a light laugh.

"Wow, are those your friends?" she asked pointing at the pack playing football. "You guys are so… so big. What do they feed you?" she said adding a laugh.

"Your usual teenage fertilizer." I replied. I heard both Bella and Emily laughed.

"Dude you missed it, Leah smacked Sam on the face." Seth said as he ran up to us cradling a bag of potato chips. He then stopped and looked at Emily. "Hi…" he said with a bright smile spreading across his face.

"Hi," Emily shyly replied placing the lose tread of her hair behind her ears.

"I'm a… a… a.." Seth panicked.

"Emily this is Seth, Seth this is Bella's friend, Emily." I said with a laugh. I think Seth had just found himself a crush… wait… wolves don't have crushes…

NO FREAKIN WAY!

He IMPRINTED?!?!

"Jake why don't we go grab some drinks," Bella said pulling my arm. I nod my head disbelief of what had just happened in front of me. Little Seth Clearwater who became a wolf after me… IMPRINTED BEFORE ME?

UN-FREAKEN-BELIEVABLE!

"That was interesting." Bella laughed.

"This is got to be a joke." I mumbled. Bella stopped and placed his hand on my chest.

"Jake?" she asked. "Are you alright?" her brown eyes searching for answered.

"Let's face it Bells, I would never imprint." I replied in a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Seth just imprinted on your friend!" I said between my clenched teeth. "I would never imprint. I will be bitter person like Leah."

"Jake," she said wrapping her arms around my waist. "You will find someone soon. It just take time. Edward didn't find me until a century later." she said with a light laugh.

"Great, I will be a hundred year old virgin." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know what I mean Jake, you'll find that special someone. Hey Embry is still looking for his and you don't hear him complaining." she said planting a kiss on my cheek. "Come on, I bet Emily made her famous muffins." she said grabbing my hand.

I sighed and followed her.

A hundred years isn't that far from now, is it?

_**(Edward's Point of View…)**_

"They're almost here!" Alice gasped after a vision.

It has been two days since Chloe left my home. I haven't seen, smelled or heard from her. She really left; for good. Esme on the other hand returned the day after Carlisle had called her.

For last couple of days, Sam, Jacob and the rest of the unwanted participants of the pack trained side by side with my family. Just like how we trained to fight off the newborns except with a little more difficult maneuvers.

For the last two days, Bella and her friend Emily had been sleeping over at Emily-Sam's fiance's- house. She, the two Emily, and Rachel had a girl's weekend and making wedding arrangements once again. Alice would pop up from time to time during the day with Sam's permission of course. Bella still doesn't know the situation. It's safer for her not to worry.

"_We will be in the shadows." _I heard Sam thought. _"Just give me the signal when you need us to come out."_

I raised my hand for an indication that I just heard his thoughts.

The pack is very excited to be involved with some action tonight.

"Edward look…" Alice said in a whisper as she points towards the misty shadows. I squint my eyes and I can see two figure followed by dozens of people marching behind them.

"I love you Emmett, no matter what happens." Rosalie whispered to Emmett as she gives him a passionate kiss. I wish I get to say some words to Bella before this event but I guess its better off this way.

I looked over to Jasper and Alice whose eyes never left each other. I turned to Carlisle who had his arms around Esme. I looked ahead to our enemies who were slowly marching towards us.

"This will be quick." I heard Jane said with a shrilling laugh.

A few seconds later, Jane, Alec, and the guards stopped just a few feet away from us. "Hello Carlisle." Jane greeted.

"Jane, what a surprise." Carlisle replied in his calm and rational voice.

"Hmn…" she said and smiled. "We came here in order of Aro to check on Edward's beloved Isabella." she said looking around. "You do remember the bargain, right Edward?" she asked looking at me.

"I am aware of the bargain." I simply replied.

"Well?" she asked tilting her head. "Where is the new addition to your family?"

"She's not here at the moment." I replied.

"She's not here because she's still human." Jane giggled.

The pack were on their stance, ready to attack. Just waiting for my signal.

"Yes, we have not marry yet. It's still in two weeks." I replied.

"And what's with the hold up?" she asked.

"Jane just get on with it. I want to be back in time for the High School tour." Alec said in a bored tone of voice.

"Very well," Jane replied. "We are all aware of why you have not married Isabella. It's because you had a wife. A very… very dangerous wife." she said gritting her teeth. _**"How could Aro want to trade me for her!" **_she added in a thought and stopped. She had just remembered that I read minds and I had just read hers. Her jealousy. "Well, if you can not surrender Isabella. We will have to go get her ourselves." she said as she snapped her fingers and pointed west. Five guards fell out of formation and ran through the forest.

"No!" I yelled.

"_We got him!" _I heard Jacob's thoughts.

"Don't worry Edward, Aro will put her into good use." Jane giggled. "And on that note since you did not complied with the agreement, you and the rest of your family must pay." She said as she points towards Emmett. Emmett quickly dropped on the ground and began to cry in pain.

"Emmett, its just an illusion, you can defeat it." Rosalie said kneeling beside him.

I saw Jane smiled and then Rosalie was screaming for pain. Then Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and then me. I raised my hand and I heard growls coming from the forest.

"You really didn't think I couldn't smell werewolves in the forest did you?" Jane laughed. I looked behind me through the pain and saw Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul, Collin, and Brady on the ground howling in pain. Where's Jacob, Quil, and Embry?

"Edward!" I heard Bella's voice. No! She can not be here! I felt a pair of warm hands touching my cheeks. "Edward, you can do this." she said with her eyes filled with tears. She then kissed my lips and whispered. "I'm sorry." she then got up and turned to face Jane. "You want me come and get me!" she screamed.

"Get her!" Jane ordered.

"No! Bella no!" I yelled between pains.

I saw one of the guards approached Bella.

"You want her, you'd have to go through me first!" I heard Chloe's voice yelled. _**"I'm sorry Edward."**_ I heard Chloe's thoughts.

"_**Chloe," **_Jane thought.

"Aro wants me more than he wants you." Chloe growled.

"No! He ordered for the human!" Jane defensively replied.

"Jane, lets face it. You're no longer his favorite." Chloe laughed.

"No!" Jane screamed as she released us from pain.

I gasped for air and Bella ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I quickly stand up and pulled Bella into a hug. "You're crazy for coming here." I whispered.

"I didn't come alone." Bella replied and turned to watch Chloe and Jane starring at each other.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus wont need anyone else but me to run their empire. They would be indestructible with me on their side." Chloe said in a laugh.

"Never!" Jane yelled.

I saw Chloe raised her right hand and a bright blinding light flashed across the clearing. I pulled Bella into my chest and I could feel her tightened her tiny arms around me hoping that we will be alright.

* * *

**COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED...**


	9. QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

Hey everyone,  
My bestfriend Tati bugged me for days to post a Question and Answer page. So she asked me a series of questions during lunch time and this is what she emailed me =)

xoxo

* * *

Question and Answers

Interviewed by Tati (h1sbunny)

**How did you come up with the idea of 'CHLOE'?**

-During my plane ride from my vacation two months ago, I was re-reading Breaking Dawn giving it a second chance and I was still aggravated about the ending. And then it hit me, what if Edward had a girlfriend when he was human.

At first I thought about writing it as a story about Edward being human before he turned into a vampire but I wasn't really good at writing and understanding old English so I end up with this!

**Chloe is very evil… WHY?**

-(laughs) I was fighting with my boyfriend when I wrote the second chapter, so I channeled all my anger in that story. Just kidding.

Chloe is in love with Edward since she was human. He's the only person that reminds her of how happy she used to be. How would you feel if you lost everything and you found the only thing that makes you happy, wouldn't you want to hang on to that?

**So why didn't you just get Chloe to kill Bella and then she and Edward will be together. End of story?**

-(sighs) I thought about that but I think it'll just make everything too messy.

**Seriously, with Chloe's infinite special talents, can't she be the new Volturi?**

-(laughs) Yeah sure why not (sarcasm)

**Are you working on a new fan fiction anytime soon?**

-I'm working on one.

**So does this means 'CHLOE' is finish?**

-(laughs) Yes… I wrote the ending already.

**So are you going to post it?**

-Not yet, I'm editing chapter nine.

**Are you done with the editing yet?**

-No

**How about now?**

-No

**Now?**

-No! (aggravated now)

**So do you have something to say to your readers?**

-THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For reading my crazy story. To everyone who comment on them, I APPRECIATE IT A LOT! Seriously!

**So here's the million dollar question that everyone is probably wondering, who is Chloe?**

-(smiles) I… AM… CHLOE (Laughs)


	10. Chapter 9

Hey!  
Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. Sorry for the late update.  
Well... here is chapter 9... ENJOY!

XOXO  


* * *

Chapter Nine

Chloe

_Edward's Point of View…_

As the bright light began to fade. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chloe standing in the middle of the clearing with Jane and Alec kneeling in front of her. I looked around searching for the guards but they were all gone. Where did they go? What have Chloe done? I saw her turn around with her golden eyes full of sorrow._** "Edward, can you please follow me." **_she thought. I nod my head and she sped out of the clearing.

"Bella, stay here." I whispered to Bella and sped away. I followed Chloe's scent into the forest. About four miles away, I saw her sitting on a dead tree trunk on the ground with her back away from me. "Chloe, what did you do?"

"I am making things right Edward," she simply replied. I began to approach her and she did not move. "I have caused so much anguish to your family. Not just your family but to Bella and you… Especially you. I have been selfish and I think it's time for me to go on my journey. Maybe to one day be a part of a family like you have." I sat down beside her and sigh.

"Chloe, you will do great things in this world." I replied in a whisper.

"I'm just paying my dues from all the mistakes that I have done."

"You can call it that but you know what I think?" I said with a smile.

"If you let me read your mind I can know what your thinking." she replied in a giggle.

"Not a chance," I laughed. "But if you use all your senses for good. You will do great things. You always did when we were both humans."

"You always know what to say Edward, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." she said with a smile as she gets up. "I wish you the best." she said pressing her lips on my right cheek. "Bella is a lucky girl to have someone like you in her life." she whispered. "Farewell Edward." she said turning away.

"Chloe!" I called.

"Yes?" she asked turning around with a sly smile.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" I asked.

"I don't think I was invited; so no." she replied.

"Well… the groom just sent you a personal invitation." I said smiling. I saw her smiled and turned around.

"We will see." she said and disappeared into the forest.

_**(Chloe's Point of View…)**_

I couldn't bare to look Edward in the eyes. He and his family have done so much great things for me. Things that I did not appreciate and had taken for granted. It's time for me to repay them from all the things that they have done for me. I'll begin with the Volturi.

I have summoned Jane and Alec to meet me by the river for the three of us to make the journey back to Volterra. Reading from both of their thoughts, they aren't too funned to return home. They are afraid that they will be punished for the deaths of more than a dozen guards. The three of us sped towards the empty clearing just miles away from where Edward and his family were. There, the Volturi's private jet were waiting for us. Alec went to fly the plane. During the flight, both he and Jane were quiet. Still afraid of what lies ahead. I didn't mind, I like silence.

Ten hours later, we arrived in Volterra at midnight. We quietly roamed the streets until we arrived to the Volturi's underground layer. Alec took in a deep breath and swung the corridors open. Jane followed behind him and then me.

"Alec, Jane… welcome back. I am guessing the mission was a success?" Aro asked until his eyes met mine. "Chloe… what a surprise."

"Aro," I replied with a smile.

"Where is Isabella?" he asked now concerned.

"Where are the guards?" Marcus asked in a furious tone of a voice.

Jane and Alec did not reply.

"They're dead." I answered for them.

"Dead?" Caius furiously said as he gets up from his thrown. "How can they be dead? We sent fifty seven of them!" I saw Aro raised his right hand and Caius sat back down.

"I killed them." I replied with a giggle. Intimidation always works. After all this is how I got everything I ever wanted. Plus no one had ever intimidated me, ever. "But you should be happy that I have spared your two favorite guards." I added. I began to hear aggravation in the Volturi's thoughts. "I had no choice, I was just protecting a friend of mine. Isabella."

"Isabella is your friend?" Aro asked confused.

"Not at first," I replied with a laugh. I saw Marcus and Caius shuttered from my laugh. "But we placed our differences aside and became good friends."

"So…" Aro replied relaxing in his seat. "You're a part of their coven now I presume?"

I smiled and examined my perfectly manicured nails. "No, I work alone." I simply replied.

"That's no fun." Aro replied with a smile. "You're still welcome to join our coven."

I let out a giggle and shook my head. "I don't work for anyone." I confirmed. "Plus you wont need me, you have these two." I said pointing towards Jane and Alec.

"I will have no use for them soon." Aro replied. Jane gasped from what she had just heard.

"Tell you what Aro," I said walking towards him. "You spare Jane and Alec and I will spare all of you." I threatened. Aro let out a nervous laugh while Caius and Marcus froze in place.

"Why should we bargain with you?" Aro nervously asked.

"You of all our kind should know to never question my ability, still don't believe me?" I asked showing a devious smile. "Watch this," I said pointing towards one of the guards standing by the door. I snapped my finger and he was on fire and then replaced by ashes. Everyone in the room gasped. Aro got up from his seat. "Now… you spare these two. Leave the Cullen coven alone and I will leave all of you alone."

"Impossible with the Cullens, they have a bargain with us!" Marcus quickly replied.

I smiled and turned to Felix. And pointed my finger towards him. "Want me to show all of you what I can do again?"

"Fine," Aro quickly replied.

"Thank you," I said and a strong scent of human passed through me. "I guess your midnight snacks are here." I said as I gesture towards the door. "I guess this is my cue to leave." I said turning towards the corridors.

"Chloe," Aro said taking off his black cloak and tossing it to me. "If you ever change your mind."

"Thank you," I said and walked out of the room.

As I walked through the dark tunnel and walked passed a group of teenagers that were lead by Demetri. They were excited about the tour of a haunted underground castle. Only if they knew what lies behind the doors that they're about to enter. I picked up my pace to get myself out before they began their meal. I walked passed an office and saw a tall beautiful woman with long mahogany hair. She was wearing a white short shorts and black stilettos that reveals her long legs and a plain powder blue t-shirt that makes her violet eyes brighter. When she saw me, her eyes never left me.

"Who is she?" she asked a short bulky guy who was standing beside her.

"That's Chloe Hope, the most powerful of our kind." he replied.

"Powerful?" she asked. I continued waking away pretending to not hear their conversation.

"Yes, she has endless ability that even the Volturi fears her." he replied.

I smiled and burned the cloak that Aro had given me on my hand. I heard the woman gasped when she saw what I have just done.

"Heidi, its time." I heard Felix said to her.

"I'll… I'll be right there." she nervously replied_**. "Beautiful and powerful… impossible." **_she thought.

Get in your head girly… it's possible…

* * *

**COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED...**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone!  
Thank you so much for all the WONDERFUL COMMENTS!

Well... here is the final chapter... enjoy =)

XOXO  
CHLOE (haha)

* * *

Chapter Ten

The wedding present

_Two weeks Later…_

_**(Edward's Point of View…)**_

"Edward, will you take Bella to be your loving wife for as long as you both shall live?" asked Mr. Weber as Bella and I exchange our vows. She looked magnificent. Alice and Rosalie did a great job to make her look even more beautiful than she already is.

"I do," I replied. I saw Bella's smile grew wider and her cheeks turned redder.

"Bella, will you take Edward to be your loving husband for as long as you both shall live?" Mr. Weber asked Bella.

"I do!" Bella quickly and excitedly replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Mr. Weber said. I smiled and pulled Bella closer to me and gave her a long passionate kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. I lightly pushed her away because she's beginning to feel light headed. "It is with great pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone in the room clapped their hands and snapped photographs. It is now official, Bella is mine. In the audience I spotted Angela with Ben, Mike with Jessica in the second row. Seth with Emily, Sam and Emily, Jared with Kim, Paul with Rachel right behind them. Leah, Embry, Brady, and Collin were on the back row. I turned to my left and shook Jacob's hand. "Thank you for being here." I whispered.

"Anytime," he replied with a bright smile. "Can't have a wedding without the bestman."

"True," I laughed. Bella pulled both Jacob and I into a hug. "Come on." I told Bella as the two of us walked outside to the reception.

"So how does it feel like to be married Mrs. Cullen." I teased as we both danced.

"That's something I have to get used to Mr. Cullen." she replied with a bright smile. I gave her a quick kiss.

"_**Congratulations Edward," **_I heard Chloe's thoughts. I looked around and she was no where to be found.

"Something wrong Edward?" Bella curiously asked.

"I thought I heard something." I replied and gave her a smile. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine.

"Ahem," I heard Emmett cleared his throat. "May I have this dance with the lovely bride?" he asked. I smiled and handed Bella's right hand to his. Rosalie appeared beside me and we both swayed with the music. After the music ended I saw Jacob took his turn to dance with Bella. I excused myself from Rosalie when I saw something moved in the forest.

"Chloe?" I called.

"Hello Edward," she said appearing behind me with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a long elegant yellow dress and her hair was up on a neat bun.

"I'm glad you came." I said as I watched her lean against a tree.

"I was invited wasn't I?" she asked in a giggle.

"Yes you are." I replied.

"This is for you Edward." she said handing me a brown envelope. "It's a wedding present for you and Bella."

"I think I should wait to open this with Bella around." I replied.

"She'll be here soon." she replied with a devious smile.

"You're not controlling my wife's mind are you?" I asked.

She giggled and nod her head. "It's the only way for me to get her butt here so that you can open my present."

Bella suddenly appeared in a trance. She shook her head and smiled. "Edward!" she said and hugged me. She turned to Chloe and smiled. "Thank you for coming Chloe."

"Anytime," Chloe simply replied.

Since when did the two of them became friends?

I saw Chloe smiled. _**"It's a long story." **_Chloe thought.

"_**I have time…" **_I replied in a thought.

"_**Just open the present and then I'll tell you." **_Chloe thought and smiled.

"Bella, Chloe gave us this." I said showing her the envelop.

"Well open it!" Bella excitedly replied. "You know how I am with opening presents."

I laughed and opened the envelop. Inside was a stack of papers. Deed to my parent's home in Chicago, my parent's death certificates, a receipt to a locker, and an oil painting of me and my parents. I was taken back by the documents that she had saved all these years. "I… I don't know what to say Chloe." I said shaking my head. She then took the necklace from her neck with a gold key pendant hanging.

"This belongs to you," she said with a smile. "it's the key to the locker. The things inside are all still in one piece. The furniture from your house, your mother's jewelries, your father's hunting gear, you name it its all in there."

"Thank you…" I replied and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Chloe," Bella said as she hugged her as well.

***

_Images of Chloe running to LaPush tracking down Bella's scent played in Chloe's mind. "Damn it stinks in here!" I groaned. I have to find Bella. Eventhough I despise her, I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to Edward and his family. Though, I know I can save them without getting Bella but I want her to know its no hard feelings. She can have Edward now._

_I tracked her scent down to a small wooden shed like home. I grabbed the doorknob and froze. I think I should knock._

_I knocked at the door and was answered by a shy red-head girl. I showed her a friendly smile and she gasped. "Hi, is Bella here?" I politely asked even though I know she's in there._

"_Um yeah," she replied, shocked. __**"Wow she looks so perfect." **__she added in a thought. "Bella someone's here to see you!" she called._

"_Is it Edward?" I heard Bella replied._

"_N-No!" the girl replied._

"_Then who-" Bella stopped when she saw me._

"_Hello Bella," I greeted her with a smile. "Can I have a word with you?" I asked._

_She was hesitant at first, "Don't worry, I wont bite." I said with a giggle._

_She shuddered from my response, "I didn't mean it like that." I whispered._

"_Emily, I'll be right back." she said turning to the girl and followed me. "What do you want Chloe?" she asked._

"_The Cullens are in trouble." I replied._

"_What?" she asked concerned. "Where?"_

"_At the clearing." I replied and she began to pick up her pace running towards the driveway and into an old red pickup truck._

"_Where are you going?" I asked appearing in front of her. She swayed passed me and continued her pace with a concerned look on her face._

"_To go help them."_

"_You're only human." How can a human fight against my kind? She'll just end up as a meal to them… well with her size, she's just be a dessert._

_She stopped and stared at me. "I love them, I would do anything for them even if it'll cost me my life." I gasped disbelief that she would sacrifice herself for others. Just like Edward would for her. _

"_I'll help you." I whispered._

"_Why would I trust you?" she asked._

"_Because I would give my life away for Edward's safety as well." I simply replied and we both started at each other. "Get on my back." I commanded. She nod her head and climbed on my back and I sped away._

_***_

Chloe looked up to me and smiled. Bella walked back to me and took my hand. "You're always welcome to come back." Bella said.

"Yeah, we will always have room for you." I added.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," Chloe replied with a smile. "Congratulations Bella, Edward is a wonderful man and you really deserve someone like him in your life."

"Thank you," Bella thanked and looked up to me with a smile.

"But I think it's time for me to do my part in this world." Chloe said with a smile.

"Take care Chloe." Bella whispered.

Chloe smiled and nod her head. "Take care you two and I will be there whenever you need me." she said and disappeared.

There goes the most powerful of our kind. Wherever she goes to next, I know she will create a massive impact. Not just from her powers but for all the good that she's going to create.

Goodbye Chloe, until next time.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS!!!**


End file.
